


From This Day Forward.

by Kalopsia15



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalopsia15/pseuds/Kalopsia15
Summary: Peach tells off the Koopa King shattering his idea for his love for her as only being a quest for power. She decides she’s tired of not having a backbone, tired of being a damsel, and she wants to redo the perspective people have of her as a Princess and leader of her people.Bowser, conflicted, confused, and lost as to whether or not he actually did love the Princess or her power, respects her wishes to be left alone and stops trying to conquer her kingdom. His friend and guardians' pupil, Kemen, tries to put things back into place not understanding why his ferocious friend would simply stop his endeavors of dominating the land just because he was told off by the princess. He takes it upon his own to bring back the Koopa kingdom to how it was and kick down the Mushroom kingdom all in one go.
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser & Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Koopa | Bowser/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Kudos: 4





	From This Day Forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Peach and Bowser fic! And my first fic in a while  
> I'm not that confident in how I write but I hope this is enjoyable! 
> 
> I worked a lot to come with an idea and while chapters will be slow I'll try not to forget about this :)

Chapter 1

The bells rang through the ivory marble walls of a large bedroom. Peach was sitting on a simple purple and white bed with a defeated expression. Wearing her white silk ballgown, She looked out the one window in her room that had nothing to see but an empty black void of space, with various sparkling dots that were too far away to show their shining splendor. The ticking of a grandfather clock somehow drowned out the loud wedding bells and made it all the most miserable for the Princess. It had only been a few days, maybe even a week, since Bowser kidnapped her for the fourth time this year, and it was only the middle of summer. But surprisingly, this was only the second time for her to be pushed into a marriage with him.

“...Hey Peach… Peach, focus…PEACH!”  
Peach’s royal blue eyes blinked rapidly as she came back into reality just to see that Tiara was looking at her with a very worrisome look. “You’ve been spaced out this entire time. I know even in this situation one wouldn’t be happy, but you look very lost and disheartened...It's very concerning.”

Tiara was soft with her speech, but it held her a firmness as her voice did not shake or waver. Peach sat up. She was so distraught about the situation, she forgot she was not the only captor in this room. “Yes, thank you for worrying. But I’m alright, only just thinking of other ways to escape. How are you managing? You must really miss your brother by now and be terrified as it is not everyday someone gets kidnapped by a large, fire-breathing turtle dragon.” The Princess let out a dry laugh thinking back on the past three years of her life. Tiara shook her head and gave a warm smile of comfort.

“Oh no, I’m perfectly fine. While, yes, this is the first time I’ve encountered Bowser, it is not the first I have been in a situation like this.”

Tiara floated and placed herself back onto the blonde’s head. “However, this time, I’m not alone. Let’s try to get out of here again. I know we can with a little brute force.”

Peach closed her eyes and nodded before standing up. Before, they only tried typical ways of escaping that, of course, didn’t prove fruitful. But the Princess has been holding something up her sleeve for the past few months that only very few people know about. She wasn’t sure if she wanted Tiara to know about this as they just met. But it wasn’t like Peach could hide everything from the younger woman. The click of Peach’s heels hitting the marble floor stopped when she got to the double doors of the room. One worry she had is if she would make a lot of noise while trying to escape, but she also figured all of the guards will be getting the final touches of the wedding ready at this time. Plus, there was no way they could expect this much of the lady in pink. Slowly, Peach removed the glove from her dominant hand and placed it on the cold surface of the door. She didn’t feel any sort of magical presence or a blockade, meaning the doorknob is either simply locked or possibly chained up in some fashion. 

"You can change your appearance to something other than a tiara, right?” Peach’s eyes glanced up as if to make contact with Tiara and continued speaking. “I think...I can put on a disguise for a short amount of time, but I don’t think I can physically change how you look at the same time.”

Peach clenched her fists a bit before reopening. She felt Tiara shift on her head. “Yes, that is a simple task. Just tell me what you need, and I’ll shift right away.”

Feeling reassured and more confident, the Princess firmly pressed her hand on the door. Concentrated and with a relaxed breath, the door flashed a pastel pink briefly before bursting open. The doors slammed against the walls and were unhinged entirely due to the force she exerted. The loud bang surprised the maiden herself, causing her to shriek at the impact the doors had hit the walls. Looking back down at her hand, she slightly flexed her fingers before putting the glove back on. To ensure that guards from afar wouldn’t be alerted, Peach tried to close the completely broken doors. Making it appear as if the door was still the door frame. Peach then focused her abilities onto herself and pictured what she hoped she could shift herself into. The Princess’s once tall, pale, slender body was now small, round, and her body… tinted dark blue with a round red eye mask like that of an owl. A pokio was what she mimicked, a small short blue bird. Noticing she had a long sharp beak in front of her eyes, it made her jump up and around quietly, squealing before getting back on the topic at hand. 

“I can’t believe I did that on the first try!" Her thoughts raced excitedly and she could barely hold her smile. "Ok, Tiara, could you shift into a samurai helmet?” Her ghostly partner twirled up, and the metal-like Tiara poofed into a dark turquoise-colored brim with a gold insignia on the front and a short gold spike on the top. 

“We shouldn’t wander around and try to quickly find an exit and call for help once we are a safe distance away.” Advised Tiara. Peach started to move around the hallways of this wedding hall like-castle. It was surprisingly big for it to host a wedding, but being that Bowser had it built, he always went beyond the expected when it came to presentation.

“If we were closer to the Kingdom, sure...but since we are in space, I’m not sure I can send a telepathic message to anyone from this distance away.” They spoke in hushed tones as they came closer to where all the guardsmen were scampering about. The decor was moved around, and an extensive buffet was being prepared as the smell of food filled both women’s noses. Walking around and only hitting a dead-end once, Peach could see the wedding hall and the large door leading to the surface of the moon. 

“Hey! Identify yourself!”

The duo froze in their tracks, hearing someone call out to them. Swallowing hard, Peach turned around and saw a red shelled Koopa looking directly at them. They started at him until he cleared his throat. “I don’t want to repeat myself. Everyone here is working hard to have the Bosses wedding be perfect so tell me what you are doing to contribute!” The Koopa had a raised eyebrow as he glared down at Peach and Tiara. Quickly the royal composed herself responded back to the Koopa. She gave her best to hide her voice, changing it to seem rough but came out a throaty shrill as she had a beak to speak through.

“I...My name is Poe Pokio. I have been assisting, but I also get very anxious around others, and I was just going to take a breather.” The Koopa looked at Peach for a few seconds. The two escapees sweating bullets. If need be, Peach could make this Koopa fall asleep and run out before anyone saw or noticed, but she would rather sneak her way out unnoticed. 

“Ah, jeez, I feel like a jerk now. Sorry, I put some pressure on ya, Poe. Call me Klyde Koopa. It figures as to why I haven’t seen you around here as I’m quite a social person, so I am in the middle of crowds.” Klyde Koopa scratched the back of his head as he shifted from embarrassment. The weight was released from Peach’s shoulders, and she felt a bit more relaxed. “Even though you get anxious, you’re still here supporting the Boss. You are a role model, I tell you. Well, whenever you’re ready to come back, just do so, take the time you need to relax once more. We are friendly and would respect your boundaries, so don’t feel you’re alone!”

Klyde turned on his heel and waved to them as he jogged down the hall, and he could be heard talking loudly to another minion. Once the two were outside and some distance away, Peach slumped on the ground near a large rock and shifted back into her usual self. A breath that she held escaped from her mouth as she looked a bit tired. Tiara floated down to her eye level. She also went back to her standard form. 

“I never would’ve guessed that Bowser’s minions were so...kind and understanding of one another. Makes me think about how Bowser can be....aside from, of course, kidnapping and forcing marriages left and right." Tiara mumbled that last bit of her sentence in ablow tone. Tiara floated down and sat on Peach’s lap. She couldn’t imagine how much energy the Princess exerted keeping that form, but with how tired she seemed, Tiara could assume that she needed much rest before moving. Relieved, they made it quite a ways away and were hidden behind various mountains of the moon. “If we can’t send a signal to receive help, then what would we do?”

Her magenta eyes searched around and then landed on Peach, who was looking off in the distance. “Well...we can either wait for Mario and your brother to arrive. Though, I do not know how long that will be. Or we can wait until the guards notice we are not in that room and begin to search every inch of the moon.” Her words were tight and had a hint of sarcasm though not to seem rude or annoyed at Tiara but the situation. Peach's gloved hand rubbed the bridge of her nose as she sighed heavily. “I rather not have either option and get home right now. Or to a safer location if not my castle."

Peach stood up, wiping the bottom of her dress off though she didn’t really care if it stained much at this point. She didn’t think doing such a simple task would be so costly on her energy, but she remembered that some of those times she had the help of Starlow. The princess also never had to change her being before today and just thought of it on the fly. It showed how much she lacked in her own supply of energy which made her scowl a bit to herself. “So, let’s at least try to send a message. It’s our best option right now.”

In Peach’s mind, she pictured one of her closest friends that would be residing in the Mushroom Kingdom right now, Toadette. Toadette is also one of the very few people who know that Peach has been practicing to strengthen her own abilities for the past few months. The Princess began to faintly glow, but her face also started to twist and scrunch up, her jaw tightening, and the glow flickered before going out. Peach held her head and gave a few groans because the pain was too great, and she felt faint. 

Tiara looked back at the blond, saddened. “Please rest. It won’t be any good if you pass out. A little rest will not compromise our situation, your Highness.” Tiara’s gentle formality struck Peach as alarming. The two were mostly informal, and Tiara never called Peach by any sort of royal title. Sitting back down on the cold rock, her back pressed against a wall and her knee’s about the same height as her shoulders, she allowed herself to indeed rest and gain back her energy. While she was eager to save them both, she threw aside her health to accomplish that. It wouldn’t be selfless but somewhat reckless, especially of someone of her caliber. Though the concept of time was not a thing on the moon, their bodies did not forget when it was time to sleep. Tiara was already asleep on the Princesses head while Peach tried to keep her head up and her eyes open. Her eyes were closed more often than she would like, and though the ground wasn’t very comfortable and she was slightly cold, sleeping felt more than inviting at this moment. Not able to resist the urge, her body fell into a deep slumber She rested against the sidewall of the large boulder.

In a semi-conscious state, she felt herself on something soft and warm, which was an upgrade from the cold solid ground. But it raised concerns such as what if one of Bowser’s henchmen found she was gone, and they found her and put her into an even more locked up room. What if they had an idea that she had her own abilities and made the room unbreakable? It wouldn’t be out of Bowser’s range of magic to do so. Peach kept her eyes shut, not wanting to face the nightmare of starting back at square one. But she realized she didn’t feel Tiara on her head or near her; she only heard the crackle of a possible fireplace near her. Swallowing hard, her eyes finally opened, and she sat up straight and looked around in panic. “Oh! Good,you’re awake!”. Tiara exclaimed to her happily.

Peach began noticing her surroundings… the white gold walls, silk curtains draping the window, black with gold accented furniture and the warm fire that snapped and crackled quietly. “Where…?” The Princess stood up and looked out the closest window. They were still in space but quite a ways away from the wedding hall.

“I was woken up to my brother calling my name, followed by Mario. It may have been at most three hours we were sleeping, and he was on his way to the wedding hall when Cappy spotted you.” Peach looked back at Tiara sitting comfortably in a chair as she looked in the Princesses direction. "Then Mario took you here, and he said he would be back once Bowser was put back into his place.”

Peach glanced back out, her hands pressed against the glass. “Do you think we should leave them two to deal with Bowser? I know Mario has an unimaginable amount of power, but I can’t sit right knowing he gets hurt because of me.” Her jaw tightened while her hands turned into a loose fist against the warm glass.

“Maybe I am in over my head, but I never liked the idea of watching from the sidelines, but I also feel I will just get in his way in the end.” Her glove’s squeak running down the glass, her hand went limp, hitting back against her side as she turned around and sat back in the cushioned seat. Tiara listened to her companion’s worries and took in what she said, given great thought as she looked downward. “I think they will both be fine. But…”

Tiara slowly hovered over to Peach and landed in her lap. “I do sometimes feel a bit useless whenever my brother has to bail me out of something. Though I know he does it because he cares about me, I sometimes wish I could return it. But today, we did rescue ourselves! We got out of there undetected, which made those two not worry anymore about if we are safe or not. So let’s celebrate the little victory.”

Peach wrapped her arms softly around Tiara, and her mouth tugged into a small smile. Tiara is right, and she does feel really proud of herself and her skills so far. She has been feeling a bit negative during this whole ordeal. It is about time she brightened her own spirits and felt proud of herself for once in a long time.


End file.
